Twilight Magic
by Naheniel
Summary: How would the story evolve around a bubbly witch, who promised her muggle dad to graduate from a normal Highschool after she got her NEWTs? Edward and the Cullens are probably in for some surprises.


**Disclaimer: Yeah I don´t own any character you recognize. Alexis is mine though.  
><strong>

**This is probably a mix between Book and Movie -verse. I like both and I may incorporate movie-scenes if I like then!**

**Chapter 1: No Magic**

Alexis sighed and looked out of the window of the plane. It would be the most annoying year ever! Stuck in a little town and no magic. But she had agreed to do a regular high-school diploma in addition to her NEWTs at Hogwarts.

After her parents had divorced, they had agreed that she, Alexis, would be at home in the magical and the muggle world and after she had not been to Forks since she was 14, she was not very happy to go back.

Until then she had always spent a few weeks each year with her father, but after a while Charlie had started to come to Hogsmeade, to visit her.

When the plane had stopped the engines, the redhead got up and gathered her things. She hurried out of the plane to escape the crowd behind her. Since she had left home she had not felt the need for any company.

Luckily her school trunk was one of the first to be given out at the Baggage Claim, and after she had secured a trolley, the 17-year old went for the Exit.

At the door she Charlie was already, awaiting her. With a happy smile, he went to hug his daughter, and took the trunk from her Trolley.

"Hey Lexy, I hope you had a nice flight! It´s nice to have you here." he said slightly sheepish. He knew that Alexis was not used to live without magic, but he couldn´t help to just feel happy that she was here.

Alexis groaned, but she had also missed Charlie, so she smiled back at him and shrugged, "it was okay dad, don´t worry I´ll survive!", before she returned the hug.

Quietly they walked to Charlie´s car: a police car, as Charlie was Fork´s Sheriff. That was one thing she liked about her dad, he could leave her alone and didn´t feel the urge to fill every minute with talking.

During their ride back, Alexis pondered if she would be able to buy a car with the little money she had. She was not used to problems like this at Hogwarts, but she knew it wouldn´t make the best impression with her dad if she apparated to school, and probably also the other kids would find it suspicious.

After half an hour of silence, Charlie started talking about things that had changed in Forks-it was not much. Forks was still one of the rainiest towns and it was still tiny.

An hour later they had finally arrived at home, and Alexis got out of the car, and got her backpack off the backseat, while Charlie grabbed the trunk and together they went inside.

It was a small wooden house, with a living room, a kitchen and a bathroom downstairs. Upstairs there was a bigger bathroom and two bedrooms.

"I´ll give you the upper bathroom Lexy, I just need to get my things out later. Oh and I got some new bedsheets for you, I hope you like them, the lady in the shop said teenagers like purple..."Charlie told her , before he put the trunk in the middle of Alexis´bedroom. It was more or less still the same as she had left it: a rocking chair under the window, a desk and a bed. One wall was occupied with a bookcase and in a little niche there was a tiny walk-in closet.

"Purple is cool dad! Thanks!" Alexis replied with a smile and sat down on the bed. With a slight nod, Charlie left her alone and rumbled down the stairs.

Sighing Alexis looked around for a few minutes and started to unpack her things. After she had put all her clothes into the closet, she put her magic books on the topmost shelf of the closet and hid her broom and the cage of her scops owl Missy behind her clothes. The only remainder of her magical life was now her wand, which she but into the pocket of her jeans. She would not use it, but never ever would she let her wand lie around anywhere. Luckily it was a simple one and could pass as a very polished stick.

After she had shut the magic out of sight, Alexis put the very few remaining books into the book case and made a mental note to get some more at the next bookstore.

Just when she was examining the desk, where her dad had installed a computer and had deposited some things like writing pads and pencils, she heard some noise from the drive and looked out of the window.

There she saw Charlie stalking with a man in a wheel-chair and a boy who was maybe a bit younger than her.

The noise had apparently come from the old transporter that had seen it´s best days sometimes in the fifties.

Shaking her head, she went downstairs to greet the stranger.

"Hello Alexis, it´s nice to see you again." he said smiling up at her. And suddenly she knew this man - it was Billy Black, the best friend of her dad. When she had still visited Forks, she had always played with his two older daughters Rebecca and Rachel. So the boy must be Jacob!

"Hey!" Alexis answered and smiled at both of them. With slight astonishment, she noticed, that Jacob immediately smiled back at her.

"Alexis what do you think of your welcome-home-present?" Charlie asked her,nodding towards the old transporter.

Stunned, Alexis turned around towards the red car and oggled at it, before she grinned broadly and hurried off to the driver´s seat.

"I LOVE IT!" she exclaimed and slammed the door shut behind her, while Jacob got in on the other side, to explain how she should best handle her new car...


End file.
